Forever Yours
by SparklyLlama
Summary: So what happens when Dave and John confess to one another, Dave soon moving in with said John, and the two of them starting with a new relationship? They mess with the pizza guy, become the touchy-feely couple, and decide to mess with John's homophobic neighbors. Rated T for language at the moment, probably gonna change at some point. Probably. Sugoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, hey guys. Its me again. Look, I'm not dead. Sugoi. :D  
****So, look. I wrote a JohnDave fic and I'm not even sorry about it.  
****Never sorry about anything.  
****Ever.  
****So yeah, enjoy if you want. Fuck it I don't care.  
****I'll probably change the ratings at some time, all though this is only fluff at the moment.  
****NJOY UR DIABETUS.**

Your name is John Egbert and you're cleaning your room. Why? You don't know, but it was messy as hell. Oh wait, you do know. Your best friend since forever is coming from Texas to live with you, seeing as though he was accepted into your college.

Did you mention that you've had a crush on said friend since just before forever?

You throw another armful of clothes into the hamper, and you heave a sigh, although a similar binging noise distracts you. You stretch your back as you turn to your laptop, seeing a message from the person you thought it would be, Dave Strider.

- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: hey dude

EB: hi dave!

TG: sup

EB: actually, i'm cleaning my room because some dork is going to be rooming with me for a bit as dad sets up the spare bedroom.

TG: ugh what an asshole

TG: taking up good floor space and shit

TG: who does he think he is

EB: whatever, this dork is my best friend man.

TG: you have lame asshole friends dude

EB: pfffft. oh shut up.

TG: find any exciting treasure in your cleanliness mission

EB: not really. if i do i'll let you know.

TG: aight cool

TG: hey one sec bro wants me to do something for him

TG: probably something to do with his puppet porn

TG: i dunno maybe like

EB: dave just go i don't want to know!

TG: you sure

TG: i mean if im giving you a boner

EB: DAVE JUST GO.

TG: okay jeez no need to caps it

- turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist -

You shake your head with a sigh, wondering how you possibly started liking this guy. You leave the side of your laptop, continuing to clean. Deciding it'd be an okay idea, you dig through your closet, pulling out clothing that is too small or you don't want anymore and throwing it in a pile. After about five minutes of doing this, you dig through the pile of junk on the floor in it, deciding what to keep and what to throw out. Its mostly just pranking items you have yet to return to your chest, which you'll do now. As you grab onto a binder labeled "Possible Pranks" another notebook falls out of it, gaining your interest. You throw it onto your bed, quickly shoving the clothing too small for you into a box and putting the whimsical and nonsensical into the chest. You return to your bed, as well as the book, just as you hear that binging again.

- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: okay im back

EB: i noticed, heh.

TG: i glad youre not dense enough to not notice

TG: anyways find any treasure

EB: actually yes. i found this notebook from like, four of five years ago, like when we first met?

TG: oh hell yes whats it say

EB: let me read it first, my god.

You open the book, finding that its more of a diary than anything. You feel your face heat up slightly the more pages you turn, the more you read. It's all about Dave. Well most of it at least. You turn to the last page and groan loudly at how awful it is.

TG: dude dont leave me hanging

TG: tell me whats in it jesus

EB: you don't want to know.

TG: oh shit is it like a journal or something

EB: exactly

TG: now you have to tell me oh my god

EB: nope! i can't, its way to embarrassing.

TG: oh come on egbert

EB: no way dude! its better if you don't know anyways!

TG: john come on you cant leave me hanging like that

TG: its against the bro code or something

EB: too bad i'll break the rules today.

TG: oh john please im gonna die if you dont tell me

EB: i'll write a speech for your funeral in this awful notebook.

TG: while youre at it read out the secrets

TG: ill come back from the grave to listen

TG: all secrets will be revealed at my funeral

EB: what if someone has a necrophilia fetish?

TG: is that the one where they like dead bodies and want to have sex with them

TG: because if so i wont actually be dead so itll be okay

EB: yeah well…..

TG: okay tell me now

EB: nope.

TG: fuck john im getting desperate

TG: like desperate housewives desperate

EB: are you trying to say you'll have sex with me for my secrets?

TG: well if thats what it takes ill take one for the team

EB: pfffft. do you really want to know that bad?

TG: ugh yes

EB: i dunno dave, seeing you this desperate is kind of cute.

EB: no i mean….. uh…..

EB: endearing.

TG: sure okay

TG: here ill fucking trade you secrets okay

EB: okay sure.

TG: okay well i actually totally remember having a journal on this and pulled it up and its probably way more embarrassing than yours

EB: oh no, mine is pretty bad. But what does yours say?

TG: ugh, okay trade entry for entry?

You feel your heart plummet to your stomach, and you gulp slightly. This is it. You're going to confess your best friend today.

EB: sure, okay.

TG: okay

EB: you first, i guess.

TG: 'spoke with john today again. not all that shocking because i talk to him everyday but i noticed something this conversation.'

EB: ugh you can't leave me hanging like that!

TG: no it gets bad, your turn

EB: "i hate to admit it, but i wait for that gay butt to get online like a dog waits for their owner to get home. it sounds really pathetic, and i know it is. he doesn't know, and he never will, just how happy that loser makes me everyday."

EB: okay do i win for lame entries?

TG: not even close.

TG: 'i noticed that i feel different when i talk to him. like i dunno special. i hate admitting it but sometimes i catch myself waiting for him to come online. ugh thats really lame and totally uncool.'

At the moment you're giddy as a school girl that just got a wink from their crush. Although this is way more manly and feeling-filled. You gnaw on your lip as you continue to type, your heart willing to stop from the how fast its beating.

EB: "its like, i know he's a complete dork. but i can't wrap my head around him at all. on a side note i don't even think he knows what irony is, but its kind of cute to listen to him rant about it. ugh sometimes i think i may be in love with the jerk..."

TG: 'i want to meet him so badly. when we meet the first thing im doing is giving him a tender bro embrace. if i confess these feelings i have for him before we meet im kissing that dorky smile right off his adorable face because hell yeah hell be smiling when we meet.'

EB: "sometimes i wish i could, i dunno, meet him in person and just hug him, and, maybe kiss him. he's the only one i'd ever be this gay for."

TG: 'as lame as this is and sounds and everything im in love with him. i love you john egbert.'

You stare down at your notebook, gaping at how perfect these entries are together. It… It's not logical how well they fit together. You chuckle a giddy little note, typing up the last part before throwing the book over your head, hearing it flutter to the ground.

EB: "ugh this is really lame a homosexual, but i am in love with him. i love you, dave strider."

TG: well that was really weird how well they went together

EB: i was thinking the same thing, actually.

TG: my feelings havent changed john

EB: mine haven't either, dave.

EB: dave, i love you.

TG: i love you john

TG: god damn am i excited to see you

EB: me too!

TG: fuck it the first thing we do when i get there is kiss okay

TG: then were snuggling

TG: you have no say in the matter of the snuggles

EB: okay. thats cool, i'm totally up for it.

TG: good because if you werent itd be an awkward snuggle time

EB: dave can we be that one couple?

TG: which one

EB: the one that sits on the same side of a table when eating and just make everything awkward. that couple.

TG: fucking yell yeah we can

TG: just grope each other in public and be all over each other

EB: can we use pet names?

TG: like what

EB: i dunno, like honey and sweetie? only not those because they're lame.

TG: yeah ill write some down on the flight to see you

TG: i need something to do anyways

EB: can i just not set up a bed for you on the floor?

TG: what are we gonna share a bed

EB: that was what i was implying.

TG: yeah sure cool with me

TG: wait john

TG: can we order pizza

EB: uh sure. why?

TG: i want to mess with the pizza guy

EB: how?

TG: just like answer the door with a raging hard on and you hanging off me

EB: oh my god dave.

TG: can we please

EB: okay, but only every so often, considering its a special occasion.

TG: fuck yeah

TG: well im gonna go cause my flight leaves at like 6

TG: its a three hour flight i think

EB: oh ew. why did you buy a flight ticket so early?

TG: so id have more time with you

EB: dave. can you not say things like that?

TG: why

EB: it was really, really cute.

TG: therell be more where that came from when i get there

TG: bye

EB: bye dave.

- turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist -

You almost scream as you jump up, dancing around your room giddily. You run out of your bedroom, running down the stairs and almost bowling your Dad over. He looks at you with that of amused shock. You grin at him, almost vibrating from excitement. He quirks a brow, ruffling your hair.

"What's got you so excited about son?" He asks, trying to get you to stay still.

"DAVEISCOMINGTOMORROWANDHEJUS TSAIDTHATHELIKEDMEBACKANDI'MREALLYEXCITEDBECAUSEWE'REGONNABETHATCOUPLEDAD! THAT COUPLE!" You reply quickly. Your dad stares at you like you're crazy, shaking his head.

"You're gonna have to say that again sport. Slower this time, though. Take a few deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out." You do as he says, calming down a bit. Well, enough to say whats got you so riled up.

"Dave is coming tomorrow, and he just said that he liked me back," you restate, your dad nodding in understanding. He always knew about your crush on Dave, although you never told him. Must be a dad thing or something.

"I'm happy for you, son," he says with a sincere grin, stepping around you to walk up stairs, "David is a good boy. I'm glad that you two finally discussed this. Now, I think you should be getting to bed soon, considering we're going to have to be picking up Mr. Strider."

You nod in agreement, "yeah, I'm just gonna get a glass of water." Your dad just nods and enters his room. You grab the class of water you said you would, climbing the stairs again and entering your room. You put the water down on your bedside table, smiling widely as you lay back down, hugging your pillow. You decide that tomorrow is going to be a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Dave Strider and you're rushing around your room to make sure you've packed everything. It's currently balls AM and you're dead tired as you drag your sorry ass around. You nod slowly, deciding everything of importance has been packed. You walk out of your room, seeing your bro's calm and collected face staring you down.

"Ready kid?" He asks, placing a hand on your head and ruffling your hair, witch you groan inwardly at. You were going to meet the crush you've had for two or three years, if not longer, and he's asking you if you're ready? No bro, I'm totally not ready to go meet the boy of my dreams whom I've been in love with since god knows how long.

Obviously.

He stares at you, waiting for your reply. Yeah, you should probably do that.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Dude you were just staring at me for like a solid twenty minutes what'd I say?"

"Okay it was at best five minutes, and nothing of importance."

He just shrugs, opening the door for you as you leave your crappy apartment. You walk down the thirty something flights of stairs, seeing as though some dumbass broke the elevator a while ago. It was sheer torture but you've gotten used to it. You and your bro talk a bit while you walk. It's kind of sad thinking he's gonna be living in that apartment by himself now, but then you think again. He has his smuppets, Lil Cal, and he has friends come over every so often. How he has friends you have no idea, but he does and ow he just hit you on the back of the head, almost knocking your shades off. Sometimes he can read mind, you swear.

After the torturous walk down the stairs, you get in your bro's car, driving the 20 minutes to the airport. After about two minutes of the silence you can't take it anymore, turning on the radio as you lean on the door, your hand on your cheek and holding up your head. The weather is hot, shocker. It's Texas, how is it suppose to not be hot? Thank you helpful weatherman. As always, a gold star in effort. You tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter.

"Hey kid, I'm gonna miss you. Ironically, of course, but still lil man," Bro says, placing a hand on your shoulder, his other one remaining on the wheel.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. Ironically," you reply, nodding at him.

Your bro looks over at you for a second, before turning back to the road. "if you bottom Egbert we're not related anymore," he states and you swear you're going to punch him.

Not while he's driving, because that could kill you both.

But you know what you mean.

A familiar tune starts to play on the radio as you pull up to a red light, your bro turns to you slowly with a grin. What's got him so happy? It's when he cranks the volume and starts singing you want to stab yourself.

"You know you love me."

"Fuck bro shut up right now."

"I know you care."

"I hate you."

"Just shout whenever,"

"I'm going to kill you."

"And I'll be there."

You slam your head against the window with a groan. It's bad enough he knows all the lyrics, but the fact that every time the song comes on the radio, which has thankfully been rare, he sings it extremely loudly.

God you're going to be so happy when you're finally with John.

"You better come visit me at some time, brat," your bro states, ruffling your hair.

"Or you could come visit us?" You suggest, setting your hair back into place as his hand is removed.

"Yeah, that could work too, except I don't want to listen to you bangin' your best bro, you know?"

You give him an unamused look. This joke has gotten old, although apparently not to the young mother ushering her small daughter away, who gave the two of you disgusted looks. Welcome to Texas, population: Homophobic.

"Kid you better hurry your ass up or else you're gonna miss your flight, which means no Egbert ass for you," your bro snaps you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I guess I'll see ya around, bro."

You're about to take off when your brother scoops you up into a tender brotherly embrace. You accept the hug, hugging him back before handing the lady your ticket, boarding the plane and leaving your bro, and Texas, behind.

You decide not to comment on the dark, moist spots on your shoulder.

Long as flight gave you a pain in your back, but you're finally in Washington. You're more surprised than you should be about the snow. You sigh, shaking your head as you wander to the baggage check, keeping an eye out for a familiar face. You wouldn't be surprised if he was late for picking you up. You get your crap, leaning on one of the two suitcases with your backpack on, looking around. You decide to wheel your shit out to a more open area, so you do that, and the first thing you see is the fedora'd Dad Egbert, looking dapper as always. The second thing you notice is John isn't with him. So you bring your stuff to him.

"Oh, David. John just went looking for you, although I think he probably made his way to the bathroom instead."

Typical. "Oh, that's okay. I'll go find him, if you want me too."

He smiles at you, wow okay you're actually taller than the guy, but its one of those all-knowing father smiles that just sketch the fuck out of you, like he knows something you don't. Those types of smiles.

"Oh, it'd be great if you could, please," he says and its starting to freak you out just how much he can probably read your mind, so you get the hell out of dodge and leave your shit with Daddy Egbert. You round the corner to the bathrooms and see John. He notices you and holy shit he gets the cutest grin you've ever seen, his eyes lighting up and he's running towards you, like full out sprinting. Oh shit, doesn't look like he plans on stopping either, so you take a few steps forwards to brace yourself as he legitimately jumps into your arms. Wow he's light as fuck. So you hold the boy you've loved for so long in your arms and wow okay he's crying that's adorable. You change your grip on him, supporting him under his legs instead. If he wasn't crying you would probably grope his choice ass, but you're not that much of a dick.

"You gonna be okay man?" You ask after a few minutes of holding him, and he just looks up at you laughing, wiping his tears away before holding your face between both of his hands, pulling your head down slightly and kissing you. This is nice. Yes, this is very nice. You are totally okay with this. Yes this is great and oh he's pulling away. Okay, yeah act cool.

"I'm so happy you're here, Dave," he says with the most adorable smile you've ever seen on him. Strider abort mission. Abort, abort.

"Yeah. Happy, here. Me too," good job Dave. Smooth as fuck. Well, maybe its okay because he's giggling. Wait no its not he's laughing at you. Wait yes it is because he kisses you again. Yeah this is totally okay.

"C'mon you big dork, put me down," he says with a laugh, and you shake your head no. Fuck that shit you're not putting this adorable little fucker down so easily.

"N'aw dude. I gotta show off my adorable little catch," you stated with a smirk, turning on your heels and walking back to his dad, John whining out a complain in response.

Yeah, you're going to like it here in Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ey guys. :D Thank you all for such love on this! It's great you guys like it so much! So I've had a few people ask for my tumblr. It's shota-john-egbert. If I change my URL, I'll be sure to let you guys know! Also, guys, yes that was a Linkin Park reference. Congratulations.**

The two of you have been living together for about a week now, and your Dad has gone on a business trip. He said he'd be gone for almost a month and you nearly spat out the soup you were eating, swallowing before gaping at him. Dave seemed surprised too, although no one else besides you would be able to tell.

So now, its just you and Dave. In an empty house. Just the two of you. Alone. Nothing bad can happen, right?

Wrong.

Now, one would speculate Dave would be the one getting antsy over yours and his first time together, right? Wrong again. You've been waiting for him to make a move, but he seems completely content in just leaving you hanging.

Well, you're done with waiting.

"Dave, when are we gonna do it?" You ask calmly as the two of you play Halo, Dave getting massacred right after you asked. He's staring at you slack-jawed in awe, and you pause the game with a sigh to look at him.

"Dude, did you actually just ask that?" He asks bewildered, and you want to hit him, yourself, and the wall all at the same time.

"Yeah, I did. Now answer my question," you reply, crossing your arms.

"I. . ." He looks away, and you can see the blush under his shades. Oh that's adorable.

"I mean, I wanted to make it special for you," he states lowly, staring down at his feet and shuffling. Suddenly you feel really guilty.

"Like, I can't say I don't think about it, I have a lot, but I wanted to wait for the perfect moment," he finalizes with a grin, "pretty cheesy, huh?" You've never wanted to kick yourself so hard in all your life. He wasn't teasing you or anything, he just wanted to make it special. Your face is red as a tomato now as you hang your head in your hands, whining.

"I'm sorry Dave. I didn't want to seem like… Well, I mean, like, thanks. For not rushing into it," you stutter in reply, your face probably an illegal shade of red from blushing so hard. You hear him chuckle, feeling his weight shift beside you on the couch as his lips run over your ear, enticing a shudder from you.

"No problem, mi amour," he purrs out seductively, and you shudder from just how sexy his voice is. Oh, that reminds you, speaking of voice...

"Dave I almost forgot, I wrote a song for you," you jump up, almost knocking him out with your shoulder as you do so. Luckily his reflexes are fast enough he leans back before that could happen. He looks at you curiously with an eyebrow raised and you chuckle, grabbing his wrists and pulling him off the couch. He follows semi-reluctantly, and you lead him over to the piano, sitting on the bench. He sits down beside you and you turn to him with a smile.

"What the shit Egbert," he grumbles, "where did you get the time to do this? We've been together everyday for the past like, two weeks."

"I did this a long time ago, actually. I forgot about it until now," you reply with a grin, laughing softly. "Now hush, let me play."

He huffs, but doesn't say anything else, so you start playing. Its a rather simple song, actually. Written in six eight, left hand playing eighth note chord progressions in a repeating pattern while right adds a delicate overtone. In your opinion there can never be too many grace notes in a song. Eventually the parts switch, the right hand playing the eighth note progressions with the more melodic part in the left. You drag this out longer than its actually written, 'cause you like the melody played in the bass, before you drag out longer notes, the song ending soon after. You let the final chord drag out, and open your eyes. You don't actually remember closing them, but they're open now. You take off the suspension peddle and turn to Dave as your hands move from their place and holy shit is he crying?

"Dave? Are you crying?" You ask with a slight grin. Oh my god that's really cute.

"Shit…" He presses a sleeved hand up to his eye, pushing his shades up with it. He laughs nervously, but he isn't looking at you.

"Was it that bad?" You laugh, placing a hand on his cheek and turning him to look at you as you wipe a tear away. His eyes are closed and that reminds you that you haven't actually seen his eyes ever.

"No dude, no fucking way just the opposite," he replies with a sniffle, moving his hands away so you can cup his face with both hands. "It was really beautiful, man. Your hands are magic, I'm telling you. They just sort of dashed across the piano hitting a gazillion keys at once. And you played that shit with your eyes closed!"

You laugh again, bringing his head down so you can kiss his nose. You're really curious about the colour of his eyes, but he's not comfortable about showing you, so its best not to ask, you guess. You grin up at him, although he still has his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you liked it, Dave," you purr out with a giggle. He pulls his shades back down as you stand up. You grin as you pull him up to his feet as well, and he looks at you curiously.

"We're gonna mess with the pizza guy," you reply before dragging him to the kitchen to get a phone.

**A/N: In the next chapter! Yeah sorry for the wait there guys and sorry this is so short. I just lost motivation for a bit. So yeah I dunno why this is getting so much love but thanks guys really appreciate it. Thanks for taking time to review and favourite me and this story! **


End file.
